


Selcted Excerpts from Ranma's Journal

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Genderbending, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Everyone's favorite martial artist can be quite lewd. To depths that even Ranma has trouble noticing, at least over the time it takes for the signs to develop.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Selcted Excerpts from Ranma's Journal

**Selected Excerpts from Ranma’s Journal**

  
_May 5_  
  
So Mom bought me a journal. Guess I might as well put a few days of stuff in it, so she doesn’t feel bad about wasting her money. Though she might not notice. She and Pops have been getting pretty mushy around each other lately. And I’ve keeping out of their way. Don’t need to see that sort of thing.  
  
Been getting a lot of solo practice in. It’s been a few weeks since Ryoga was around, which means he’s going to pop up soon with some new technique. And I better be ready to match it when he does. Plus it gets me out of the house. I don’t want to see them kissing. Especially when Pops is still a panda.  
  
_May 9  
_  
Looks like its time for another shopping trip again. For clothing. Which wouldn’t be too bad, if it was for my _guy_ form. But I need clothes for my girl body. I need new bras. Which, _ugh_ , that isn’t what I wanted to have to do.  
  
But with how big they’re getting, I don’t got a choice. It hurts to try and wrap my boobs up in a bra now. Good thing I’m not around Akane anymore. I wonder if she’s grown a centimeter since I moved in with Mom.  
  
Still a pain to have to go and buy _bras_ though. At least I shouldn’t have to wear them that often. Only when Mom wants a daughter to go do women stuff with. And she’s not paying too much attention to me right now. She and Pops are still all over each other.  
  
Actually walked in on them fucking this morning. Right there in front of the TV, slamming against each other. If the TV hadn’t been going, I would have been able to hear it in time. Saw _way_ too much. For all the fat Pops has, he still has a bunch of muscle underneath it. I’m going to be thinking about he and Mom were jiggling for _way_ too long.  
  
Never thought I’d be this worried about where Ryoga was. I need a good fight, and it’s not as if Kuno or the girls will give me one. Maybe I’ll go bother the old hag before I go, ugh, shopping.  
  
_May 10_  
  
Mom insisted that she and I go out together. Not too bad, if she hadn’t made me turn into a girl first. And then presented a kimono she wanted me to wear.  
  
It wasn’t even _important_ shopping, just picking up a few odds and ends. But Mom said it was family bonding time. Without Pops.  
  
On the way back, some guy started chatting up Mom. She was giggling a lot, even though it was pretty obvious he was flirting with her. She didn’t even correct him when he called her my older sister.  
  
Actually, now that I’m looking at her out in the garden, he kind of had a point. Mom is looking a lot more youthful than before. Maybe it’s because we’re living here now. I’d say she looks to be in her late twenties, maybe.  
  
_May 12_  
  
It’s pretty obvious I’m in a growth spurt now. Just wish that it affected my male body and not just my chick half.  
  
My boobs are getting bigger again, and I’m glad that I bought some bras that had room to expand. But that’s not the only thing that’s growing. Seems everything is increasing but how _tall_ I am as a girl. Getting bigger hips now, too. So big that there’s a gap between my thighs and my body, like an upside down triangle.  
  
And that means my butt’s getting bigger too. I checked just now, really sinking my fingers into it. It’s damn big. And kind of sensitive, too. It felt pretty nice, touching myself, really. Shouldn’t make a habit of it, though. That’s not the kind of things guys do, just groping their butts to find out how firm and tingly they feel.  
  
Oh, and there are my lips, too. It was _super_ embarrassing, checking, but I found out that my lips are bigger and puffier as a girl than as a guy. That’s just not fair.  
  
Ugh, if this keeps up, in a few weeks I’m going to need to go shopping for a whole new set of female clothes, because nothing else will fit me. And Mom’s going to have to pay for it. And that means she’s going to want to come along and pick out a bunch of super-girly stuff.  
  
On the other hand, if it gets her away from Dad, can it really be a bad thing? The two of them are going at it pretty much every single second of the day. Why can’t Pops spend that energy on sparring with me?  
  
_May 15_  
  
Oh man. Oh _man_ , I’m so freaking horny right now. Having to write just to keep my mind off of it.  
  
It’s super bad as a girl. But it’s even worse as a guy, because of how much my dick pokes out. At least as a chick, I can just wear a bra and nobody can see anything. Though I’m a bit worried about Pops as a panda smelling something.  
  
Anyway, I don’t know _why_ I’m so horny. Saw Mom giving Pops a blowjob again today, but _that_ ’ _s_ not unusual. Just seems like every little thing sets me off. My body’s feeling so tingly, even my clothes are turning me on.  
  
Heck, I’m sitting at the desk right now, looking at this dia- journal, and I’m wondering how it would feel to stand up and rub my crotch against the desk edge. I shouldn’t be thinking about this stuff! Instead, I’m just thinking about-  
  
Ok. Ok, wow, that topic is off limits now. I just spent the past ten minutes trying to get thoughts of Kuno out of my head. _Bad_ thoughts about him, though I’m sure he’d be overjoyed to learn that his pigtailed goddess was trying not to masturbate over him.  
  
Man, it was so _hard_ to get my mind back on track. I had just wanted to think about how annoying and stupid and clueless he was, but for some reason, my mind kept on creeping over to what it would be like to feel his bokken in between my legs. And even worse, sometimes it was his ‘bokken’.  
  
Man, I’d rather _die_ than think about Kuno like that. But I’m still so _horny_. And I can’t go watch TV or anything, because I can hear Mom downstairs. And I can hear what she’s _doing_ downstairs. No way am I heading down there for the next hour.  
  
Instead I’ve just got to, to…  
  
_May 16_  
  
Okay, I might as well say it. I masturbated yesterday. As a girl. And it felt so _good_. I didn’t try out the desk, I just laid down on my futon, pulled my pants down and my shirt up, and started work. And I _loved_ it. It might have been a bit better than doing it as a guy.  
  
And the entire time I was doing it, I heard Mom down on the ground floor. She and Dad were having some pretty rough sex. And she was narrating _every single thing_. That was _way_ more than I wanted to hear from her, about how he was using every single bit of her. And that he hadn’t changed back into a human before doing it. That _really_ wasn’t something I wanted to think about, but with how loud Mom was being, I didn’t have much of a choice.  
  
In fact, they were going at it for even longer than I was masturbating. Is it really that much better with someone else than by yourself? Not that there was anyone I wanted to do it with. Well, maybe there’s… nope, not putting that down in writing.  
  
_May 18  
_  
Mom’s looking really good lately. She and I had a bath together. A cold bath, obviously. Which was pretty good, because I could tell that both of us were feeling a bit _flushed_.  
  
Really, I swear Mom’s about half the age she should be. She really does look like my older sister now. And it’s like she’s hit a middle-aged growth spurt, growing just like me. I’m pretty certain she hasn’t gotten any taller, but she’s still so much, um, plusher now.  
  
And maybe’s she’s getting a bit more handsy now, too. When she was washing my back in the bath, her hands reached over and grabbed my boobs. Well, it’s not like she’s the first to do that kind of thing. But her fingers felt a lot better than the usual collection of guys wanting to cop a feel.  
  
I just touched my breasts right now, to compare. Okay, Mom still has a gentle touch, but I’m also a lot more sensitive. Actually, now that I’m paying attention, I can feel how my nips are pressing into the material of my shirt. Looking down, I can really see them sticking out.  
  
Weird.  
  
_May 20  
_  
Went shopping with Mom today. She has a _really_ good eye. I look cute in anything, obviously, but she managed to find some stuff that really made me look hot. I know plenty of people thought so, too, because of how many guys were staring at me as I tried them out.  
  
Oh, and when I was on the street, a gust of wind blew my skirt up. Really high up, too. I managed to grab my crotch in time (felt _nice_ ) but I think about a dozen people got to see my legs. Whoops!  
  
Anyway, now that I’m back, I’m sitting down in the living room. I can hear Mom making dinner in the kitchen. And Dad is there with her, fucking her. If I turn my head a bit…  
  
Wow, I really need to find something better than just my fingers. I’m so _horny_ , and Mom looks so happy as she gets fucked by Dad. I want to feel that good too. But who can I end up fucking? All the guys around here, even the cute ones, are a bunch of wimps who wouldn’t be able to stand up to what I can do. No thank you. I want someone who can keep me going for hours and hours, just like Mom and Dad do.  
  
I’m starting to masturbate as I write. My hand inside my skirt, sitting in front of the TV, as my parents are in the very next room. But what are they going to do if they see me? Oh, don’t answer that, I’ve got some fun, naughty ideas of my own about that.  
  
_May 23_  
  
Mom has a _ton_ of sex toys laying around. And she gave me some of them when I asked! She really is the best. I’m loving this dildo she gave me. It’s pretty exotic looking, too. Got a ridge right around the top, and down along the sides are these bumps. It feels _super_ good inside of me.  
  
In fact, I’ve got it in me right now, as I’m writing. Every now and then I reach down and pump it in and out of me. Feels _awesome_.  
  
There’s some other sex toys as well. There’s a collar! Didn’t think Mom was into that. But she said she only stopped wearing it because she outgrew it. Haven’t tried it on yet myself, but I think I’m going to later.  
  
Let’s see, what else happened today… oh, I know!  
  
I realized that I hadn’t exercised yesterday. So I did an extra hard session today. Wore a white tank top, and oops! Slipped and fell into the pond. Still kept on going, though.  
  
There was a guy nearby who was _really_ interested in me. Only realized why after he had gone. Well, if I wanted to get mad over showing my boobies off to some stranger, then I probably should have done something about it before he got a good eyeful. And anyway, it’s kind of nice to think that a guy likes how I look in a tight, white tank top when I’m not wearing a bra.  
  
Thinking I might have to stop working out until the growth spurt stops. It’s just so inconvenient when my body keeps on changing a bit every single day. Wait until it all stops and I don’t need to readjust every single day.  
  
And meanwhile, I can try out these awesome toys Mom gave me! This dildo is probably going to be my favorite, but I won’t know for sure until I try everything out. It’s going to be _loads_ of fun, I’m sure.  
  
Until next time!  
  
_May 25_  
  
I was so horny when I woke up I walked downstairs without a shirt on. Oopsy-daisy! But me and Mom and Daddy all had a good laugh over it over breakfast. Mommy decided to do the same, and took off her blouse, so we were both showing off our boobies. It was pretty nice.  
  
Mom has some nice boobies. They’re a _bit_ bigger than mine, and I think they look really soft and fun to touch. The next time we take a bath together, I should ask if we can compare.  
  
Thinking about the bath, it’s been a while since I turned into a boy, hasn’t it? Well, when my girl body is feeling this good, who can blame me? And I’m feeling _super_ good as a girl. I’m so sensitive and tingly all over lately. It feels so nice, and I can cup my boobies or slap my ass and _wow_.  
  
Anyway, I’m wondering what I should do today. I know what the parents are doing! They started before I even finished breakfast. Mommy waved by to me as she started sucking off Daddy.  
  
Maybe I should just go out and look pretty. I’m _very_ pretty, and everyone else should get to see how cute I look in the dresses Mom bought for me. And they’d better look fast, because I’m not going to fit them for much longer!  
  
Well, maybe. I think the growth spurt’s slowing down a bit. But my boobies are still so much bigger than they were. Nice and sensitive, and I get so _tingly_ when I brush my nipples. Oh, and my lips feel nice too. Wrapping them around some food or running my tongue along them, I mean _wow_.  
  
Kinda wondering what it would be like to give a blowjob. Guys love it, and I bet it would feel nice for me, too.  
  
_May 26_  
  
I got groped today!  
  
Mommy wanted to visit a friend in another ward, so we took the train. For some reason, Mommy insisted on paying for two tickets and riding inside, instead of clinging on top.  
  
Anyway, it was a pretty packed train. We ended up face to face, and _my_ face was almost in Mommy’s titties! It was pretty nice. Mom has such nice breasts.  
  
Where was I? Oh, right, getting groped. Anyway, as we were riding, someone started touching my butt. At first I thought it was just a light brush as someone shifted around. But it kept on happening, and kept on touching only my ass!  
  
That sort of thing had never happened to me. I asked Mommy what I should do. She said that I should just relax and enjoy it, that if people thought I was this cute and sexy, I should just let it happen.  
  
It made a lot of sense! Then I looked at her and realized _she_ was getting groped too! There was this suit and tie behind her with a big smile, and I couldn’t see his hands.  
  
Mom and I spent the entire trip getting groped. And it felt so _good_. Whoever was behind me really knew what he was doing. He kept on touching me, his hands all over my butt. He even pulled up my skirt and pressed me against him! I could feel his hard cock digging into my ass. And that felt nice too. He didn’t do anything more though. That’s sad, because Mommy told me that _her_ molester stuck a finger in her pussy. I was so _wet_ I would have loved to have that happen to me. Oh well, it was still great!  
  
Today was amazing, diary. I hope even more happens the next time I go out on the train!  
  
_May 27_  
  
I’m so naughty! I went down to the corner store today to pick up some groceries. And I didn’t wear _anything_ underneath my sun dress. Just some shoes! And it was pretty windy today. It felt _great_ , feeling the wind creeping up my legs and brushing past my cunny.  
  
Oh, and I also had some toys inside of me. Mom’s collar looked great, but black leather just wouldn’t go with a pale yellow dress. It’s important to think about these things, you know!  
  
Where was I? Oh right, sex toys. I’m fucking myself with one of those toys right now! It feels super good, bouncing up and down it as I’m writing. Just excuse the sloppy handwriting, ha ha.  
  
Anyway, I went down to the store with Mommy’s doggy dildo inside of me. The knot made sure it stayed right in place, no matter what! I could have done a cartwheel down the street and it would have stayed in place. And I bet that the people on the street would have loved to see me do that! Maybe I should have to give them all a nice show.  
  
I also had a buttplug inside of me. Just wish I could get rid of the message on the outer bit. Daddy didn’t give this to me, and my name’s not Nodoka. Notoka! Anyway, even with the message, it still felt super nice inside of me, the plug bit of it so _big_ as it forced my butt open.  
  
Anyway, they both felt _super_ good inside of me as I walked. Shifting around inside of me, pressing against my walls with every single step, just, ugh, absolutely amazing. And it was even better to have two toys inside of me at once than just one at a time would have been. And I mean a _lot_ better. The way they stretched me out, rubbing against each other through my body, wow, I masturbated once I was inside the store, and then I did it again as soon as I got home.  
  
I think one of the guys I met knew what I was doing. He looked down at my nipples and asked how they could get in such a state. That was nice, but he was so wimpy and weedy that there was no _way_ he’d be able to satisfy me. I need another martial artist to fuck me, since only they’d be able to keep up.  
  
I’m going to go take a break now, and masturbate. See which of the guys (or girls? Kasumi would be up for girl stuff, I bet) back in Nerima seems hottest as I’m masturbating. See you later, Diary!  
  
_May 30  
_  
Wow, I’m horny. Really, really horny. And Mommy isn’t helping. Or maybe she is, and I’m just not thinking about it the right way.  
  
I think Mommy’s pregnant again. She’s started to produce milk. Yummy milk, too. Daddy and I have a glass each day of it. And then Daddy fucks her. Sometimes I haven’t even left the room by the time they start to go!  
  
It looks so _fun_ to fuck. The way they touch each other, the sounds they make, and just looking at Daddy’s cock or Mommy’s pussy gets me all wet. It’s just, blagh, they’re Mommy and Daddy and I can’t do anything with them no matter how hot they look. I just have to listen to them fucking and fucking for hours and hours while I just have my toys. No fair!  
  
Where was I? Oh right, Mommy’s milk is making me horny. I’m sure of it. Every time I drink it, I get so _wet_. I start leaking like a hose, and my nipples poke out from whatever I’m wearing. Usually I get my first orgasm of the day twenty minutes after having breakfast. It’s a fun way to start the day.  
  
And then I masturbate a few more times during the day. It just feels so _good_ to have my pussy wrapped around something. Mommy told me that some girls like to have their clits played with more than their insides, but it just feels so _right_ to have something hard and thick inside of my pussy. For the past few days, even when I’m not actually masturbating, I leave a dildo inside of me. It just feels so nice, how could I _not_ do it? Getting to feel a nice hard shaft filling me up as I sway from side to side, really nice, I mean _really_ nice.  
  
And with how horny Mommy is making me (I meant her milk, but just looking at Mommy’s sexy body gets me going) I want everything I can get. Fun all day, fucking all day.  
  
Still need someone who can actually fuck me.  
  
Oh, and I’ve been wondering if I need to adapt my martial art moves! I’ve got such a good body, shouldn’t I be showing it off somehow? Or using it? I bet that there are a ton of guys who would go gaga over getting to see my boobies bouncing around. Get them staring, then smack them in the head!  
  
And then if they’re good looking enough, maybe have some fun with them! That would be awesome, I’m sure. Oh, or maybe even with my new moves, they’d still defeat me! And then they would use me, crawling all over me, and doing lewd things to me.  
  
Okay, going to go masturbate again and then I’m going to see what I can do!  
  
_June 2_  
  
Dear Diary, I had a bit of an accident today.  
  
I was wearing one of my old red shirts for old times sake when I went out on a run through the neighborhood. And when I took a deep breath, the entire shirt burst into two! Oops! I was left naked from the waist up, about ten kilometers from home.  
  
Well, there was nothing for it. I just had to go back home. Sure, I could have gone from rooftop to rooftop, but it felt so much more _naughty_ to just walk back along the street. And all the people who saw me _loved_ it, I know. Some guys even offered me a few thousand yen to go home with them.  
  
Okay, it felt more than naughty to walk around topless. It was so _hot_. I was dripping wet by the time I made it back home. I barely stopped myself from masturbating in an alley or something.  
  
And when I got back, Mommy and Daddy were fucking right there on the front lawn. And Daddy made me explain myself about why I wasn’t wearing a shirt. He didn’t believe me, and made me go get some of my other old clothes and burst out of them, over and over, to show that I could actually do it.  
  
I’ve lost six different shirts today. But it felt so good, showing how big my boobies were. And they were all old, anyway. Mommy said she was very proud of me for learning such a cool new trick. And she said that once she and Daddy were done, she would show me a trick with a skirt to do. They’re still fucking, so I hope she shows me it before she goes to sleep.  
  
Anyway, it was super fun. But I suppose I probably shouldn’t wander around naked all the time. Got to keep things interesting, and let people only get a glimpse instead of the entire thing.  
  
_June 5_  
  
Dear Diary, today was _amazing_. The totally super bestest day of my life.  
  
So, I was going out, looking for something to do. And then I _found_ someone to do! Ryoga! He was just standing in the back yard, looking down at a map of some place that had English writing on it. And he was looking _super_ yummy. I couldn’t believe how _hawt_ he looked. All those muscles that I wanted to lick, those deep eyes, that stern expression, I mean _wow_ , I could see why all those other girls wanted him so bad. At least until he started talking, ha, ha.  
  
Well, I wasn’t going inside because Mommy and Daddy were fucking each other hard inside. And Mommy said that Daddy cock is only for her, whether Daddy’s a panda or a guy. So I needed to go find somewhere to fuck Ryoga. And then I realized, why go around looking? He could fuck me right there! And who knew where we’d end up anyway.  
  
So _anyways_ , I went up to him and got to talking. And pretty soon we got to fucking. Ryoga thought that it was some kind of trick at first, as if I wanted anything besides a good hard fucking. Then he said he knew how to make sure I couldn’t do anything.  
  
I mean, like _wow_ , who would have thought Ryoga was that kinky? Not me! But _boy_ , did I learn all the right things today. He got me tied up in his bandannas real quick, and I was left all squirming around, my arms and legs tied together. It felt super duper nice, looking up at him as I wiggled on the grass.  
  
Gosh, I’m getting horny again just writing about it. Gonna stop real quick and go use the pen for something else!  
  
Okay, where was I? Oh right, Ryoga was fucking me. He had me tied up and then he ripped off _all_ of my clothes, thinking that I had something hidden or something. Geez, why is that guy so paranoid all of the time? But it felt so _good_ to have him tear my dress off, and even my cute pink panties, how could I really say no? Not that Ryoga would have listened to me if I _did_ say no. That made it even hotter.  
  
It was so _hot_ to be naked and tied up. I started to try to masturbate, but I just _couldn’t_. Can you think of anything more unfair than that, diary? Wanting to jill off, but not being able to touch your pussy? It was _awful_.  
  
But then Ryoga looked down at me and I could _see_ how turned on he was and he looked so _hot_. And he liked how I looked too.  
  
Oh, Diary, I can’t describe everything he did to me. I can’t remember all of it, but I know it was all so _amazing_. The way he touched me and spoke to me and how he _fucked_ me, I mean _wow_. Why can’t that sort of thing happen all the time? Mom and Pops sure have the right idea, fucking as often as they can.  
  
I don’t remember everything Ryoga did, but man- wait, did I say that already? Looks like I did. Oops, lol! Anyway, I hope that next time we bang, I can remember everything in perfect detail. Because it was all so _amazing_.  
  
I know that he spanked me a _lot_. He kept on saying stuff about how much of a slut I was, how I had tricked him into tying me up and stripping me. I don’t remember if I said anything back, though. I might have been sucking his cock at the time.  
  
I know that he fucked me, and it felt so _good_ to have his dick inside of me! Like, it was seriously amazing. So big and thick and hard and _wow_. I’m getting wet just thinking about it. Totes something I’m trying again.  
  
And my booty is sore. Not just from where he spanked me, but _inside_ it, too. I think he fucked my ass. Wow, I took him in all three holes. And I’m pretty certain I loved all of them.  
  
I know I gave him a boobjob, too. Well, he used me to give himself a boobjob. I was still tied up! But I know he wrapped my titties around his cock and fucked me like that. My mouth was open, and a bunch of his cum landed right on my tongue.  
  
And wow, semen tastes _amazing_. I know why Mommy sucks Daddy off so much, it tastes so good. I love how it feels all over me, sticking to my tongue and my skin and everything. Cum is _amazing_. And Ryoga sure gave me a lot of it.  
  
I don’t know how long he fucked me for, but eventually it rained a bit. Major bummer! But I managed to get out of the bandannas and brought P-chan inside. Tossed him into the bath, and now I’m waiting for him to get back up to my bedroom so we can go for Round Two.  
  
Crap, I hope he’s still in the house. Oh well, while I wait, I can think about how awesome it was to get fucked by him. Wow, I can’t believe we spent all those years fighting with each other when he should have been fucking me instead.  
  
Though… Ryoga wouldn’t have been nearly as rough with me if he hadn’t been so pissed off with me. And it felt so _good_ to have him treat me like that, spanking me and tying me up and doing all kinds of rough stuff with me. It all felt really, really good and I hope it happens again, _tonight_.  
  
Oh, I think I hear Ryoga on the stairs! He’s going to come in here and he’s going to fuck me and it’s going to be awesome!  
  
Okay, Diary, I’m wrapping things up here for now, but I hope that I’ve got lots more fun stuff to tell you when I see you next.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Ran-chan.

* * *


End file.
